myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
Heroes Gen'Lak A member of the Dada tribe and once captain of the North Dada guard, he was in the running to inherit the Dada tribe and become the new Khan, but he lost when he fell in love with a southern tribes woman and showed weakness to his peers, she was later executed by his rival Hal'Lan. Gen'Lak exiled himself to live with the southern tribe and burnt off his tattoos, he later became Khan when Hal'Lan was overthrown. Gen'Lak means "Conquering Warrior' in tauken. Villains Patches A three foot tall stuffed bear that's missing an eye, so he has an eyepatch over where it should be. He's gotten in a bunch of tight spots, and lost a bunch of limbs so he's just a bunch of different fabrics stiched together. He tries to be a pirate but nobody really pays attention to him becuase he's kind of lame. Pulps, Scalat and Verden A group of mercenaries hired to capture Zinny, their official leader is Scalat but Pulps is the strongest member of the group. Verden speaks with a strange speech impedement and Pulps doesn't speak at all. Scalat was killed by Pulps after letting himself be disarmed in combat, and Verden was killed by Pulps for trying to land a killing blow on Zinny. Pulps was incapacitated by a mysterious bomb and killed with a single shot to the face by Rhyles. Mahd A minotaur who attacked Finae with a group of hobgoblin slavers, although brutal, strong and cruel. He was killed by Medet after a long fight. Mahd was married to The Great Spambergini, who honeymooned here. Rhyles A gunslinger trying to raise an incredibly high bounty so that his partners could turn him in for the reward, and later break him out. He was captured by Medet and given to the authorities. Hal'Lan Introduced as the reigning khan of the tauke Dada tribes, he was a man who became obsessed with his honour, to the point where he had Gen'laks lover killed because he believed that she caused him to obtain a shallow victory. He had the Radiant Wing blade, but it was taken from him by Rojo after he was killed by Medet's Group, Escien and The Scarecrow. His name means "Honourable Child" in tauken. Zebian A drow warrior who met Medet's group in Lantern City, he stirred up trouble at a bar and was later beaten down by Douija in the Lantern City tournament. He later met up with Zage, Savaril and a few others in the Shiningvine Village trying to capture Charisse for the slave trade, but was beaten down and captured. He is now on Prison Island. Others Lildet A young member of the Dada tribe who wandered into the woods and was almost attacked by hapwalg, Lildet was saved by Medet's group and Escien. Lildets name means "Little Sword" in tauken. Lord Flem A kind-hearted noble who was assassinated by Shade, he was gathering information on an Assassin's Guild after his son was assassinated. But more importantly the little fucker stole fifty bucks from him. This is probably why Shade killed him. Flem Guards Six guards-women hired by Lord Flem to help him deliver a document. Ail is an emotional woman prone to crying like a bitch, she's the noob so everyone laughs at her. The letter B, C and D are sisters who decided to take this job, B is a hard-worker, C is a lazy slacker and D has anger issues. Iea does her job earnestly but silently (except all the time because she doesn't shut the fuck up), and Elth is a shy bookworm who is knowledgable and secretly robs everyone else in this group like five times a day. Category:Characters